Empat Rogue? Kenapa Tidak?
by Ziidogosvah
Summary: Membawa empat rogue? Itu ide bagus... atau tidak. ONE-SHOT!


_**Empat Rogue? Kenapa Tidak?**_

 _ **Rate T untuk bahasa**_

 _ **Genre humor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Membawa empat rogue? Itu ide bagus... atau tidak.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Gue_ pikir ini bukan ide bagus."

"Tidak ada argumen disini."

Sera tidak yakin dengan keadaan Trevelyan. Dan Varric tahu itu. Ia hanya berharap Trevelyan tidak tewas akibat... katakan, menyeberang jalan rusak yang hanya bisa disambung oleh _mage_.

Dan kemudian kurcaci kita yang satu itu teringat ancaman Cassandra di Skyhold sebelumnya.

 _"Varric, tolong jaga Inquisitor untukku. Jangan sampai dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia tewas, akan kugorok lehermu."_

"Sial." Gumam Varric. Trevelyan mendengarnya, dan ia mengalihkan wajah berkulit pucatnya ke Varric. "Ada masalah, Varric?"

"U-uh ya, mungkin." Varric menelan ludahnya. Ia baru saja akan menjelaskan sebelum Cole bergumam.

"Ia takut. Badan penuh darah dan luka. Sudah cukup Anthony dan Regalyan. Tak boleh ada lagi yang diambil darinya."

"Uuh... biar kutebak. Cassie menyuruhmu untuk _mengasuhku_ , Varric?" Tanya Trevelyan. Varric nyengir dan membalas dengan nada bercanda. " _Seeker_? Iya, dan aku menyetujuinya. Bukan tugas yang berat, tenang saja-"

"-kecuali jika kau melakukan hal-hal gila."

Kedua alis coklat tua Trevelyan turun. Manik biru lautnya memandang sendu Varric. "Aku harap dia tidak menggorokmu."

"Oh, tentu saja dia akan melakukannya!" Balas Varric.

"Inquisitor!" Panggil Sera. Trevelyan menengok kearahnya. " _Elo_ yakin kita melakukan ini dengan benar?"

"Yup!" Pria berambut hampir putih itu nyengir kuda. Nadanya pun menunjukkan jika ia _memang_ akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sera hanya berharap ia masih bisa hidup untuk melemparkan panah ke wajah Trevelyan jika mereka berempat nyaris tewas setelah ini.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!" Sorak Trevelyan dengan semangat.

 **.**

"Umm... bagaimana caranya kita nyebrang?"

Trevelyan melongo. Dihadapannya ada jembatan kecil yang rusak. Untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, mereka harus menyebrang jembatan tersebut. Dan jaraknya terlalu lebar untuk bisa dilompati.

"Tuh kan'!" Sera merengut. " _Gue_ bilang apa!"

"Baiklah. Kupikir kita akan kembali ke kamp?" Celetuk Varric. Nada sarkastiknya begitu kental disetiap kalimat.

"Ke kamp? Jangan bercanda!" Protes Sera. "Kamp sangat jauh dari sini! Dan _gue_ gak mau kita bolak-balik di tempat sialan ini!"

"Meh. Baiklah." Trevelyan berkacak pinggang. "Aku coba _evade_."

"Tidak!" Varric terlambat dan Trevelyan sudah melompat. Tangannya nyaris menyentuh ujung jembatan, dan bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sial! Inquisitor!"

 **.**

"Maju terus pantang mundur!"

Suara Trevelyan membahana di padang pasir Hissing Wastes. Sera tidak yakin sebenarnya mereka hendak pergi kemana dan mengarah kemana lantaran sejauh mata memandang hanya pasir yang ia lihat. Terkadang Sera berpikir ini saat yang tepat untuk membawa kompas, walau ada kemungkinan dia tidak tahu cara membaca kompas...

"Cole?" Panggil Trevelyan. Yang bersangkutan menyahut. "I-iya?"

"Apa kau bisa mencari _Lur_..." Trevelyan berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya saat ia melihat sekumpulan _Lurker_. " _Lurker_! Serang mereka!"

"Inquisitor! Kita terlalu lemah untuk melawan mereka!" Sera memprotes keras. Dan reaksi Trevelyan?

" _Bodo_ _amat_! _Emang_ _gue_ _pikirin_!"

"Siaaal..." Varric menyumpah disela nafasnya yang memburu. Bianca siap meluncurkan anak panahnya. Melihat _Inquisitorialness_ -nya berlari menghampiri sekumpulan _Lurker_ bagaikan kebakaran jenggot cukup membuatnya khawatir.

Terutama saat ia tahu jika _Lurker_ bisa menyemburkan racun.

 _Bagus. Terlalu kuat, terlalu banyak, dan terlalu beracun_. _Sial_.

Cole dan Trevelyan menghilang. Empat -atau lebih _Lurker_ tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ke...

"Sialan." Varric kembali menyumpah.

Varric menghindari misil hijau yang mengarah kepadannya. Dan satu mengenainya. "Siaaal..."

Nyawanya langsung turun sedikit demi sedikit. Untungnya serangan mendadak Trevelyan membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Sera meracuni anak panahnya, membakarnya dan meluncurkan. Anak panah tersebut meledak dan menyebarkan racunnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Trevelyan nyaris tewas akibat racun. Ia berteriak. " _Barrier_! _Barrier_! Kita butuh _barrier_!"

"Sialan! Lain kali _dengerin_ _gue_!" Pekik Sera. Varric mengangguk sembari mengisi ulang Bianca. "Aku setuju dengannya, _Inquisitorialness_!" Imbuhnya setengah teriak.

Dan Trevelyan ambruk sebelum sempat meminum _health_ _potion_.

"Sial."

"Kabur?" Tanya Sera. Varric mendengus. "Setelah ini." Katanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Varric terpaksa menyeret Trevelyan, Sera, dan Cole kembali ke kamp dalam keadaan sekarat dan dikejar-kejar satu _Lurker_.

 **.**

"Baiklah, Inquisitor. Setelah ini _gue_ gak mau ikut jika isinya _rogue_ semua."

"Ya, ya."

Mereka kini berada di reruntuhan bangunan kurcaci. Seperti biasa, Trevelyan mengeksplor secara detail dengan alasan,

"Pasti ada harta karun disini!"

Dan ditengah kesibukannya, ia menemukan dinding yang lebih rapuh dari bagian dinding lainnya. Ia berseru girang. "Ada ruang rahasia didalam! Kita harus menghancurkan dinding ini!"

"Tapi kita butuh _warrior_!" Kata Varric. Kedua alis Trevelyan menurun. "Tapi... aku ingin apapun yang ada didalam..."

Ia memandang sendu ke dinding dihadapannya. Varric jadi tak tega melihatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah, Inquisitor." Katanya. "Kita coba."

Trevelyan bersorak girang, namun kedua alis Sera saling bertemu. "Apa?! Yang benar saja!"

"Baiklah!" Trevelyan berusaha menghancurkan dinding dengan kakinya. Alih-alih dindingnya hancur, kaki Trevelyan yang jadi korbannya. "Akh! Sakit!"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah sembari menahan sakit, lalu berlari ke dinding dan...

BRUK!

Dinding tersebut masih utuh.

"Uuh... mungkin, kalian bisa bantu?"

Varric dan Sera saling menatap sementara Cole langsung menurut. "Akan kubantu."

"Terima kasih."

Cole mendorong dinding tersebut bersama Trevelyan. "Nggh..!"

Meski sudah didorong dengan sekuat tenaga, sang dinding tak bergeming. Trevelyan pun menatap Varric dan Sera secara bergantian. Varric mengalah, begitu juga dengan Sera. "Hhh... baiklah."

Setelah mengambil posisi, Trevelyan memberi aba-aba. "Satu, dua..."

"-tiga!" Secara serentak, mereka berempat mendorong dinding tersebut. Seluruh tenaga pun mereka keluarkan.

KRAK!

"Dengar? Dorong terus!" Trevelyan semakin bersemengat. Ketiga temannya pun sudah ngos-ngosan. Tapi sayangnya sistem tidak merelakan sang _hero_ melawan kodratnya. (Baca: yang bisa _mecahin_ dinding cuma _warrior_ doang, bukan gerombolan _rogue_. Sampe kiamat pun gak bakal bisa.)

Jadi dinding itu masih utuh.

"Ya Tuhaaan.!" Varric mengelap keringat di wajahnya. "Kembali ke kamp atau kita biarkan dinding sialan ini!"

"Tidaaak!" Trevelyan terus mendorong. Varric menyerah dan jatuh terduduk. Sera menyumpah sebelum akhirnya menyerah.

Cole? "Dinding ini terlalu kaku."

Trevelyan terus mendorong dinding bagai kesetanan. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menyadari bahwa ia sendirian mendorong dinding tersebut.

"Inquisitor." Panggil Varric. "Kalo nyerah bilang ya."

"Tidak... akan..!" Seperti biasa, Trevelyan terlalu batu untuk diberitahu.

Dan satu jam kemudian, mereka kembali ke kamp untuk ganti personil.

 **.**

"Varric?"

"Iya, _seeker_?"

Varric menengadah. Ia menatap wajah Cassandra yang serius. "Ingin laporan tentangnya?"

"Ya." Balas Cassandra dengan datar. "Aku mendengar Sera teriak-teriak tentang Trev- maksudku Inquisitor. Ia menyumpah-nyumpah dan memanah pintunya terus."

"Oh... _itu_." Varric tersenyum. "Hanya hal unik yang menimpanya."

"Maksudnya?"

Varric membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab. "Dia berpergian tanpa membawa _class_ apapun selain _rogue_. Dan kami menemukan hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan _mage_ atau _warrior_ , lengkap dengan kenyataan bahwa kita terlalu jauh untuk ke kamp."

Cassandra terkejut mendengarnya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulut sebelum Varric tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

 **Tamat**

 **Berawal dari keisengan saya memasuki Coracavus dengan** _ **party**_ **berisikan 4** _ **rogue**_ **. Daan saya menemukan** _ **veilfire**_ **disana. Mau tak mau saya terpaksa keluar dari situ untuk ganti anggota** _ **party**_ **. :P**

 **Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca fic iseng saya. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!**


End file.
